


The Night

by Mamaito



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Alone, Comfort, Execution, Hurt, Indifferent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaito/pseuds/Mamaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defect Mogeko looks at the sky from outside his cell..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night

**Author's Note:**

> [This takes place before Yonaka found him. :UU]

He winced when he tried to lift himself up from the cold hard floor of his cell that he was thrown in. His newly made scars from the horrible torture that he endured from trying to fight to break free, sadly, it ended horrible than he could've imagined.

The Mogeko couldn't even touch his torn off ear without flinching from how painful it is, as of now, all he could do is just sit down with the heavy chain and ball lock on his leg. His movements were limited.

Days went past and slowly, the wounds heal into scars to remind him of what happened. That it was hopeless.

Yes.. He knew it all too well.

The King will not listen to reason, even if he did it many times, his ignorance could not be saved and changed. It is who he was. 

 

And because of that he gave up.

 

There was no point in changing their minds, they were all ignorant, there was no way only one could change all of their minds, not even mogeko, when he should be the one to be the wisest.. But he was wrong about that. He was no different.

He looked up to see the 'window' of his cell light through his spot, the moon gave it to him or so he thought, as the stars outside were sparkling through the dark sky. It was beautiful at how much it shined despite the darkness surrounded it.

 

He let out a long exhausted sigh, " _I guess this is it, huh?_ " he said to himself.

 

His execution was near, and he wanted this day to be the one that'll be the last thing he'll remember. 

 

In the meantime, he'll enjoy what's left of his days.

 

In peace and away from this castle.


End file.
